User talk:Fatidiot1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Sorrow and Thorn Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fatidiot1234 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 21:41, January 14, 2010 Suggestions Hi Fatidiot1234. I was pleased to find that there's a Wiki on this series. Are you its creator? If so thanks for the trip down memory lane. Though I have some constructive criticizm... It has 573 pages but nothing really links to any of them on the homepage. Also two of the dropdowns on the nav up top just go to the same single page - why not make a dropdown for Characters and another for Books? I wouldn't mind making a background or logo for the Wiki, if you're interested. Selachimorpha 20:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Seems like you inherited this wiki the same way I inherited 'mine' (shantae.wikia.com). I just took what someone made and built heavily off of it until it not longer resembles what it once was (though it's still far from 'finished'). I found some great scans of the series' cover art earlier that would work well in the background. Maybe this weekend I'll work on it. I wonder if I can find a font similar to Dragonbone Chair's cover for the logo... Selachimorpha 03:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Categories I noticed that none of the articles were categorized, which is why the first and second dropdowns in the nav don't do anything. I categorized a bunch of them very broadly - People, Places, Things. I got more specific (Swords (a subcategory of Things), Mountains (a subcategory of Places), etc) at times but generally left it basic for now. I expect that whenever Wikia updates its stuff that Places and People will be the middle two dropdowns in the nav. That should make things a bit easier to navigate. If you are interested in doing some categorization you can. If you don't know about categories but want to, I can explain how they work. Selachimorpha 20:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : Yes I made such a category. I've categorized both Sithi people and places (and perhaps even things) in it so far. You can see it here: http://memorysorrowthorn.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sithi :: "Sithi language" is meant for phrases in that language (I have similar categories for other languages, like Rimmerspakk). It should be a subcategory of Sithi at the very least, but maybe you're right that everything Sithi should also be in the Sithi category. Selachimorpha 04:26, August 14, 2011 (UTC) TLDR I made a logo, but now that I look at it I find it a little hard to read. I will tweak it later. I also made a background from cover art you will surely recognize - it looks best in Chrome or IE where it lines up with the bottom of the window instead of the top. I was thinking of going through and adding images wherever possible of the characters as portrayed by cover art on their particular pages. However it's been so long since I read them that I don't even remember which character corresponds to which image. Perhaps you could help me out? I've gone through and categorized a bunch of pages - at this point most pages have some kind of basic categorization. You mentioned not seeing the point of Categories. Actually Categories are quite useful. Take, for example, your 'definition' pages for words like Erkynlander, Sithi, Rimmerspakk, etc. Imagine if in addition to telling the visitor what 'Erkynlander' means, the page provided a list of all Erkynlander people, each name linking to that persons article? That's basically what a category page is/does. Right now many articles don't have anything linking to them, so the only way you'd find them is by searching directly. However with a 'People' category, suddenly you can see a list of all characters and find the one who's name is just on the tip of your toung but you just can't remember... Also the various races and cultures would each be subcategories of People so you can search for Sithi or what have you specifically. I think Wikia also uses categories to decide what to put in the 'Read More' boxes at the bottom of every article. I'm kinda obsessive compulsive and feel compelled to categorize. Selachimorpha 01:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yer Welcome You're welcome. I'm actually not finished yet, will get back to it when I can. Selachimorpha 23:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Incidentally, did you ever read TW's Otherland series? I never finished it but found the books recently during a move. Selachimorpha 00:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC)